


CLICHE AS F**K

by Wonusglasses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Highschool AU, Lots of Cliches, M/M, Not much plot, chenji are sophomores, mainly chenji dynamics, very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonusglasses/pseuds/Wonusglasses
Summary: Chenle and Jisung are bored out of their minds one lunch period when they decide to play a game. Basically they're watching their schoolmates' lives unfold around them but the only difference is they're creating the story lines.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	CLICHE AS F**K

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is one that I've had for a long time so I picked out the ships that worked best for each scenario. 
> 
> Hopefully it's even remotely entertaining to whoever's reading.  
> Also ignore any grammatical errors and feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> Now, let's get this show on the road!

It was a mundane day in the cafeteria of Neo Culture Technology High. The students were bustling and scuffling and shoving their faces with the questionable food that they'd gotten so used to that they'd stopped asking exactly what it was that they were eating.

Seated at a table _kinda_ in the centre of said cafeteria are Chenle and Jisung. Your typical best friends, tight as two ass cheeks for longer than either of them can remember.

"I'm so bored," Chenle whines dramatically draping himself on the not very clean table. Jisung looks up from scrutinizing his lunch, nose scrunched up like it does when he doesn't understand something to arc an eyebrow at him.

"My company not enough for you anymore?" he asks saltily.

Chenle rolls his eyes in response. "Your attitude is one of the reasons why I'm so bored. Can't you come up with something fun to do,"

"Fun? What could possibly be fun in this place?" Jisung scoffs gesturing around at all the students minding their own business.

Chenle looks around and suddenly springs up and says, " I've got an idea!" Jisung sighs and hopes this one won't get him in any trouble. "Let's play a game. Renjun does this thing where he watches people and comes up with random storylines for their lives,"

"But we already know most of these people," Jisung cuts in and Chenle shoots him a look that says let me finish.

"I know sooo, instead let's look for the most cliche couples in here and come up with out own storylines but as dramatic as possible. Whoever breaks character first loses," he completes with a happy clap.

Jisung laughs in amusement but nods excitedly. "Sounds interesting. Let's do it, I'm sure I can beat you anyway," he says competitively.

"Ten dollars says you're on," Chenle fires back at him.

"Deal," Jisung grins.

"Let's get started," the Chinese male says eagerly, eyes scanning the crowd of teens before immediately zooming in on the first perfect couple. "Got one," he shouts and Jisung quickly turns to look that way.

He grins when he spots them. "Nice one. Brooding loner Jeno and quirky popular Jaemin. They're so cliche it hurts. I call Jaemin," he shouts before Chenle can object. Chenle only shrugs and agrees to be Jeno.

Jisung shakes himself loose getting into character as Chenle makes his face as expressionless as possible pulling over his hoodie to add onto the effect.

"Jeno. Jeno, Jeno Lee! Listen to me," Jisung now Jaemin demands, his voice more sultry and husky as he grasps Chenle's hand.

Chenle immediately pulls away. "No, Jaemin. Go away, leave me to be sad all by myself," his voice comically deep.

"But Jeno," Jisung gasps dramatically. "I don't like it when you're sad. It causes me so much pain," he whimpers blinking like mad, mouth in an exaggerated pout.

"Pain? You have no fucking clue what pain is, Na. Not the pain I know," Chenle mutters as intensely as possible.

"Then show me," Jisung breathes reaching for his hand again. "Open up and let me into your heart," 

"I can't do that. You're too good to be involved with someone as dark as me, I don't want to ruin you," Chenle whispers, voice full of pain.

Jisung let's out a heavy sigh then suddenly out of nowhere he cries, "I love you. I love you Lee Jeno and to prove it I'm going to do as much aegyo as possible till you love me too," before going on to act so sickening cutesy that Chenle can't help but burst out laughing.

"I win. I win. I win," Jisung chants as Chenle tries to collect himself, his voice back to normal.

"Fine but I couldn't not laugh. That's the most aegyo I've ever seen come out of you," Chenle says through his giggles.

"Worth it. Best two out of three," Jisung offers and Chenle quickly agrees. "I get to pick this time," he says already looking around for their next targets. "Bingo! Table at 2 o'clock,"

Chenle turns to said table and immediately grins. Hendery, class clown and star player of the lacrosse team seated across Xiaojun, smart but insanely shy theatre kid with a voice of an angel. They're perfect and most people already assume they're together anyway.

"I'll be Xiaojun," Chenle says quickly and Jisung simply nods in agreement.

"Stop trying to flirt with me Hendery. I don't want to be anything but lab partners," Chenle says in the smallest voice possible eyes cast on the table and doing his best to channel his inner shyness.

Jisung has to hold back a snort, seeing Chenle even remotely quiet is completely new to him. He takes a deep breath and tries to get into character.

"How can I not flirt with you, Xiaojun. My life's purpose since I saw those cheekbones has been to woo you," Jisung says in the most suave tone ever. 

"Stop, you're just saying that," Chenle mumbles biting his lip as he induces himself to blush, not an easy task.

"I'm not. I can't focus on anything that's not you. I'm not sure whether to hate our chem teacher or thank him for making his subject so much harder to pay attention to when you're right next to me,"

"You're lying. You're trying to get me to fall for you so that you and your friends embarrass me infront of the whole school," Chenle argues but his voice isn't as strong anymore.

Jisung furrows his eyebrows at him before his eyes suddenly light up with an idea. He reached forward and lightly grabs Chenle's chin raising his gaze to meet his. "Aren't you tired?" he says quietly. Chenle looks back at him in confusion. "Cause you've been running through my mind all day," he completes with a grin and Chenle blinks back at him in surprise at the dumb pick up line.

"Feel my shirt," Jisung continues grabbing at Chenle's hand. "It's made of boyfriend material."

Chenle rolls his eyes but that doesn't discourage his best friend as he goes on. "Are you from Tennessee coz you're a solid ten. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Is your middle name Destiny cause I think we're meant to be. It's like someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes. Did you trip me, cause I'm falling for you. I..."

Chenle cuts him off by slapping a hand against his mouth. "SHUT UP! Shut the hell up you piece of shit," Chenle screams rising out of his seat and grabbing Jisung by his shirt. "I can't stand you anymore, Hendery.I only tolerate your idiocy because I'm getting extra credit for helping your failing ass. Frankly you disgust me and if you picked up a textbook once in a while instead of looking up pick-up lines, I'd actually want to be around you, dumbass!"

Jisung gapes back at him clearly speechless. He opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out and Chenle grins in happiness. "I win," he declares laughing as Jisung slumps in defeat.

"You completely flipped the script on me," he whines and Chenle only shrugs.

"No one said I couldn't," he sings with a smile and Jisung narrows his eyes at him before nodding in acceptance.

"Fine, next and final couple. Whoever doesn't break character for even a second winds" he says and they both scan the remaining bodies of teens for the perfect couple.

"Got one!" They say simultaneously only to realize they're looking at the same people.

Jaehyun, resident bad boy seated on top of a table, face bored with a cigarette dangling from his lips as Doyoung, student body president and enforcer of all school rules in history, towers over him face filled with fury. The two clearly despise each other but everyone knows it's only cause they have very obvious feelings for each other. There's nothing more cliche than that.

"I'll be Jaehyun," Jisung says rising out of his seat to get into character. Chenle doesn't object stepping away from the table in order to make his grand entrance.

He takes a deep breath before storming over (in a way Doyoung has once before) and slamming a hand down on the table. Jisung slowly looks up at him, expression smouldering and Chenle almost loses it when he sees the fry dangling from his lips as a substitute for a cigarette but he manages to keep the angry facade.

"You asshole," Chenle sneers to which Jisung only rolls his eyes.

"What are you accusing me of this time, defender of all things just," he drawls sarcastically.

Chenle reaches forward and snatches the 'cigarette' from his mouth. "Smoking is against the rules dumbass,"

"It's not lit genius," Jisung snaps back "and if that's all you have to say to harass me with sorry but today I have zero tolerance for stuck up bitches this lovely afternoon,"

Chenle gasps. "How dare you talk to me like that? Have you no respect? Clearly if that's how you choose to dress yourself. Where'd you get your outfit, the dump?" he says doing a once over of his clothes.

Jisung suddenly rises, towering over Chenle giving off that intimidating aura Jaehyun usually does. Jisung suddenly smirks, "Your mouth may insult me but I know I drive every other part of you mad with lust," his tone seductive 

Chenle only snorts, "You're so full of shit, Jung".

Jisung suddenly places his hands on Chenle's waist pulling him flush against him. "Really?" He breathes, leaning in.

"Let go of me before I charge you with sexual assualt," Chenle says pushing at his chest and failing.

"It wouldn't be assault if you wanted it," 

"I would never give in to the likes of you," Chenle sneers.

"That's not what you said last weekend at that party," Jisung says with a smirk.

"I was drunk. Worst mistake I could ever make letting you touch me," Chenle says strained.

Suddenly Jisung's face fills with hurt. "But you said I was different. You said I made you feel things," he whispers suddenly switching up the flow. Chenle just decides to roll with it. 

"Like I said I was drunk," he counters faintly.

"So why did you stay the next morning? Why did you open up to me? Why did you let me hold you?" Jisung says gently, his eyes burning with a passion that almost seems real.

Chenle swallows and steels himself. "That was before your girlfriend of the week showed up. You're nothing but a cheating piece of shit and I regret all that happened that day," he rants, his voice filled with sadness and anger.

"But I don't," Jisung says firmly. "I love you Doyoung." No one says anything for a couple of seconds before the loud sound of a slap resonates through the air.

Chenle's eyes widen as he acknowledges that he might have gone too far as the red blooms in Jisung's cheek 

"The fuck, Lele?" Jisung shouts letting go of him to grasp at his red cheek.

"I WIN!!" Chenle screams ignoring the several eyes that have been watching them in amusement

"You cheated!! That slap was completely uncalled for," Jisung argues before they break out into a heated argument. 

They decide to just call it a draw and return to their seats as the lunch hour winds up.

"Chenle," Jisung speaks up his voice suddenly serious but nervous too. "This game made me realize something."

Chenle looks back at him in confusion turned to unease when Jisung suddenly grabs his hand. 

"What is it?"

"We've gone through all the clichés except one....us,"

"Us?" Chenle repeats lost.

"Yes us. The classic best friends who've always had feelings for each other. I'd like to say it's bullshit but I'd be lying if I did. I've been in love with you for a while now," he mumbles not meeting his gaze and Chenle is overcome with absolute shock at the words leaving his mouth.

"I know this is sudden, but you're everything I want in a boyfriend. You're loud and funny and witty and you're head is just as big as mine so you know how that burden feels. You're it for me," he ends in a whisper and he looks up, his brown eyes hold Chenle captive with the actual affection he can see in them. 

Before Chenle can do anything, Jisung is leaning in which causes the older boy's brain to malfunction and without even realizing his eyes are closing waiting for the feel of lips against his own.

The feeling never comes, instead he hears him whisper in his ear, "Got you," before Jisung leans away body overcome with laughter.

Chenle scowls heavily at him practically shaking with anger. "Run while you still can," he growls and Jisung doesn't hesitate to jump up out of his seat and sprint away from the table his best friend hot on his heels, death threats spewing from his mouth endlessly.

Chenle can't help the relief that flows through his veins as he beats the shit out of his best friend when he does catch him. He's undeniably glad that he's not actually in love with him cause unlike most people here, they're NOT cliche as fuck.


End file.
